Sonic X: Dark Legacy
by Author513
Summary: Continues from Season 3. Dark Oak swore his decendents would avenge him. Now three years later, his prophocy may come true. New Metarex have come forth, and they are led by an evil not of Sonic's Universe. Can Sonic and Co. defeat the Evil Lord Exdeath?


**Author's Notes: This is mostly exposition. The next chapter we will see Sonic and Co. in a recap of the events at the end of Season 3, so basically it's also exposition. Going to go ahead and throw out a thinks to "nothost" for making and allowing me to use several OC's. Thanks buddy.**

* * *

**Sonic X: Dark Legacy**

**Prologue: An Ancient Evil**

_Across Time and Space there are many worlds, or dimensions, that are filled with life, magic, and other wonders._

_Yet, they all originate from one place, The Void._

_Everything came from nothing, and when something was established from nothing, The Void had served its purpose. It became the gaps between dimensions, were it was to remain, forever hidden._

_However, a terrible secret was discovered by an evil warlock named Enuo. Enuo discovered how to release and control The Void. He sought to use its power to dominate his world, and with it seemed unstoppable. However, the people of the world would not stand by idly as Enuo destroyed their homes and released terrible monsters into their lands. Twelve champions banded together, wielding powerful weapons and the strength of The Four Great Forces of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. They defeated Enuo, and split their world in order to seal The Void and many terrible beasts in the Rift between dimensions._

_It was hopped that The Void would be forgotten, and that the one world that was now two, could go on in peace. No secret is kept forever, though, and in time a new evil would arise to claim its power._

_Born from the Great Tree, the Dark Lord Exdeath sought The Void's power for his own, as Enuo once did. Though four people known as the Dawn Warriors rose up to thwart him, they could only seal him temporally with the power of the Crystals that controlled the Four Great Forces._

_It would be several years later when the Dawn Warriors descendants, The Light Warriors, would rise up to face Exdeath again. Though the fiend succeeded in destroying the Crystals and making the world's one again, he underestimated his opponents._

_The final battle between Exdeath and the Light Warriors would take place within the Rift itself. No one knows how long the battle raged, but the outcome was clear…_

* * *

"What is happening? The Void's powers turn against me! NO, I am too close! I cannot be stopped by… Arrrgh!!!"

Exdeath cried out in vain as the Void's power began to leave him. Already weak from the long battle he was now practically helpless before the Light Warriors. The power of the Crystals within them shone forth, enveloping Exdeath in a holy light. With a cry of victory, the Light Warriors watch as the engulfing lights spirited Exdeath away. Despite their victory, they couldn't help but wonder if this was truly the last anyone would see of Exdeath. It wouldn't matter for them; however, their part in this battle was done.

Exdeath's broken form was torn across the rift. He was powerless as the light of the Crystals carried him across dimensions. He writhed and struggled in vain, he could not even scream as the light broke down his physical form, leaving only his spirit. He was pulled into the darkness of space. He just kept moving and moving, never knowing if he was going to stop. Then he was falling, like a meteorite, towards a dark planetoid. It was here that the light would seal him away once again, this time on a world devoid of animal life. He would remain trapped within the earth for many years, his only company the dark forest that grew across the entire world.

In this world of silence, he waited. His body may have been gone, but as long as his spirit survived, he would never truly be gone. He waited for years, nurturing his hate and his malice, for an opportunity, a chance to regain his corporeal form. He would continue to wait for ten-thousand years.


End file.
